SAO: DeityVerse
by RekThighSkrubs
Summary: VR Gaming has evolved. And now Kirito wants another game to explore and conquer. That game is called.. DeityVerse. (Somewhat OC Kirito?) (First story)
1. Introductions

**Hello and welcome to my first story to be publicly seen. Please give me as much critique as possible. I desire to be a good story writer, and will likely help me in English class as well. Thanks! =)**

* * *

Kirito lied on his bed, going through all of the memories of his last couple of years. Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, recently, Gun Gale Online. He idly noted that all three had Online in their name.

He was currently debating something. This wasn't his actual bed. This was a virtual reality bed. This was a VR game created using the seed that Kayaba Akihiko gave to Kirito. After he gave the seed ages ago, many many many games have sprung up taking advantage of the VR system. Multiple corporations have taken up the duty of making VR games as well, even the American companies Microsoft, Apple, even Google was making their own VR systems and games.

Kirito idly looked at the virtual clock that was on exactly the same timezone as the clock in his house. 13:29. It was a Saturday, and he was excited. Ever since he realized people were actually using the seed Kayaba gave him, he was having fun searching through all of the different types of games, and playing them. He's had many a blasts playing different games. Hell, even one of them was an almost exact replica of SAO. While he at first didn't like it due to bad memories, he learned to look past the game, and see it was Kayaba that killed him, the game was just doing the thing it was programmed to do.

He's played sword games, gun games, art games, (He wasn't very good at these types admittedly..) space games, bow games, throwing games, exploring games, and many more genres of games, and ever since the seed was released, there have been many new genres of games that have been made and released, some being a blast, and inspiring people to make games based off of them. The virtual reality industy has boomed.

Kirito mumbled something and a window came up, he clicked the Log Out button that was at the bottom, and suddenly found himself back into real life with his VRGear on. That's what they called them nowadays, VRGear. No fancy name, just plain and simple. Many companies make VRGear, hell some people even make modified versions, but a recent patch has made it so that only the companies legally allowed to do it had access to put a chip into their VRGear, allowing VRDevs the ability to cose the game to only legal VRGears. Taking the chip out of a VRGear automatically makes the chip inoperable unless a certain code is put into a phone on a website, with the VRGears ID, and one of those companies' technicians with you. They will then fix it if it is broken or malfunctioning.

"Link, Start." He intoned, the familiar words flowing through his mouth naturally, and suddenly his vision was filled with a kaleidoscope of colours, then finally he appeared in a white-blue word, with just that colour, then a menu window showed up, with the options of: Create a Game, Play a Game, Search a Game, Options, and Log Out. This was the VRPort. Also known as the VRPortal. This was the place everyone went to when they started their link. This prevented the need for disks, or such things to be inserted with the game on, to play it. The payment system was just simply, asking the bank to transfer X amount of money to the VRGear. Tell them the VRGear's ID, and the X amount of money will be transferred, able to be used to purchase games and DLC to those games, and/or items for you VR Avatar. VRDevelopers have a choice to allow users to use their VR Avatars for the game, or to not, and use whatever the VRDeveloper wants.

He clicked on the 'Search a Game' tab.

Another, bigger window opened up, with a search bar and filters. He was wondering about being a deity today, so he typed in 'Deity'. What came up was a game called 'DeityVerse V.825 Alpha'. There were symbols that represented that the game did not allow the VR Avatar in the game, and that it was a game that contained PvP, PvE, and in general, violence. But also contained creativity and social interaction. This game was rated 15 on the VR system.

He tapped on the game, with the photo on it being a person overlooking a beautiful lush forest with the sun blazing overhead.

The window then went away, another window showcasing another photo that came in after a few seconds after the photo that was displayed previously when he clicked on the game.

He then proceeded to read the description.

'DeityVerse is a game that combines creativity, social interactions, action, adventure, and some aspects of survival genres into one game. DeityVerse is about you.. A deity of a universe (Able to be upgraded into a bigger and bigger universe then multiverse that then expands into an infinite number of universes) that can create and edit that universe to your liking, with real life graphics, sounds, effects, physics, and more, with intelligent, almost real-life like advanced AI, created by one of the best programmers in the LionsTiger group. When you're looking for other things, find another deities universe to explore, and if allowed, edit. Changes will not be saved unless allowed by the deity. Able to be saved to a databank unique for that player(s).

Battling is also another part of DeityVerse. As you play more, you will begin to understand how to do many things, or how to do things better. The more time you spend in the game, you will eventually learn how to do things (better). In battling, this also requires the user to have atleast some experience with the game, but when you have the required experience to fight properly, then the game gets really fun. Who doesn't like having battles on player-made or default maps, destroying galaxies, universes, even multiverses. Have long, intense, and fun matches or the occasional short, intense and still fun matches. FFA, Team deathmatch, and juggernaut gamemodes are currently available in this version, many more may come in the latest versions.

Many more features will be coming, so keep your head level, for the upcoming Battling Bay map. Specially created for battle, but has many new mechanics and features that make this map unique.

If you enjoy this VRGame, please donate to help us budget this game!'

Kirito looked at the description, and then promptly clicked on the 'Play' button, looking forward to playing this new genre of game he just found.

Let's just hope there's no tyrannical staff or owner that is trying to do something evil. Again.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now. I don't have a schedule so I'll update when I update, so don't keep asking me please, I do need to do things in real life that have a higher priority that this, unfortunately.**


	2. Creation, Destruction, and Kallarians!

**EDIT 03/02/2016 21:18 PM: I'm currently putting the story on a semi-hiatus to revise the plot and the lore of DeityVerse. Hopefully it won't take too long. I'll still update this when I'm done, don't worry!**

Kirito fiddled with his hands, doing random things with them while DeityVerse finished loading. It would be roughly 30 seconds later that it finished, bringing up a massive luscious background, with blue sky, and a yellow sun shining. The green shrubbery and trees blending in, but sticking out at the same time, with the very blue river running through the landscape complimenting the greenery.

Peaceful flute music slowly started playing shortly thereafter, with a transparent window roughly a metre in length and height appearing, it's contents being; New Dimension, Load Dimension, MultiPlayer, Options, and Exit. He clicked on the options first, scrolling through the options with his finger, making sure the sound level was good enough, then exiting the Options menu.

Shortly, he then pressed New Dimension, and his vision was filled with a kaleidoscope of different colours, many indescribable and beyond his comprehension to remember, and then he instinctively knew, how to create the universe.

"Let there be a big boom." He intoned, party serious, partly amused, and as he said that, a single point of the coloured area, which now turned black, exploded. The explosion was simply immense, while at the same time would make artists dribble in ecstasy. Gas clouds of different colours suddenly being blown out from a single point in space enveloped his vision, which he idly noted didn't limit him at all, as the gas clouds weren't that obtrusive, seeing as they were translucent.

He fast forwarded time, till the era where planets had already formed.

This wasn't like his own Universe in real life, there was no planet with life. So he made planets with life.

He expanded his aura around him and gave it semi-sentience; It reached out to countless solar systems and galaxies, and gave life to many planets as it randomly decided which ones should and should not have life. He moved the planets into the habitual zone of their sun, making sure that life will be able to flourish on those planets, and hopefully, create an intelligent species that he could watch over while he gets used to this games controls.

He quickly opens his game menu, with just a simple 'Pause, Menu' command, (Verbally, might I add) and clicks on map.

What opens next is an infinite dimension plane, which shows every single little detail in every dimension, from the first dimension, second, third, and so on.

He quickly closes that plane, and the map subsequently, as he already was gaining a migraine from looking at that. He'll have to get used to that quite soon, because he wants to be able to keep track of any and all planets that interest him or show promise.

He's going to make the most of this experience, damn it!

He flicked his wrist as he put on some peaceful music, as he started shaping landscapes, moving them to his will, all simultaneously being moved in different and unique landscapes with each planet he edits, from one place having a luscious blue-green ocean with curious green aquatic-trees floating in, to planets that have no water at all, with just green-yellow trees that use the sun to create water and energy and food, through some concept he's unfamiliar with right now.

Turns out being a Deity really is a fun but confusing experience, sometimes being able to do things or make things happen that would normally make you hit the ground confused holding your head saying: 'How does this even work?'

He's thankful that he isn't doing that right now. Must be some kind of feature this game has that makes it unique from the other games.. Huh..

Pretty nice if you asked him.

Anyways, moving on, he was currently finishing the landscape of one more planet, and.. He's done. Now he quickly opened the menu and clicked 'Save Dimension'. It's time to get to the dish that he liked the best. Explosions!

He put his hands together, and then pulled them apart, a rainbow coloured ball - that was about a 16 year old's fist in size - appeared, floating inbetween looking innocent.

Had he not saved, he wouldn't have dared to do this, but since he saved..

He moved his hand that had the rainbow orb in front of him, palm sticking up, then, he teleported to a big planet, around the size of his Earth's star, and promptly threw it, not really trying, yet if there was an atmosphere in the place where he threw it, he would've created a sonic boom that echoed with the radius of Jupiter.

He ball of, most likely, energy, flew right at the planet, the ball just about reaching the atmosphere, and then, when it hit a beautiful and lush forest just down by a giant mountain, it exploded with the force of 318 kilos of antimatter.

The explosion was huge, and so hot that everything was immediately transformed into the fourth state of matter; Plasma.

The plasma then got forced outwards by his power subconsciously, magic a deadly but beautiful ball around the would-be planet.

His face was currently like a hobo won the lottery for 103 million yen..

:O

"Well.. Uhh.. Uhm.. That's just happened, I see." Kirito managed to croak out, watching as the plasma engulfed him, and he came out feeling fine.

Speaking about him, he was currently wearing a blank and white kimono, with black lotus flowers imprinted every now and then, with medium sleeves.

His black tabi and light blue sandals also helped him look epic.

He was glowing a subtle yet not so subtle white light, broadcasting to all but the most stupid of beings that this was a Deity. And this Deity is a powerful one indeed.

The plasma then proceeded to disappear at his command, and he opened the menu and loaded his previous save.

#~Loading..~#

The sudden yet soft voice that caught him by surprise, - since he was in space- softly intoned, then suddenly he felt a whirl of motion as he appeared right where he was when he saved. He reached out with his godly senses and found that nothing that he did before had happened, and that his dimension did indeed save and load properly, this took a small weight off his shoulders as he didn't want to do all of this again. While this wasn't much, he still wouldn't have liked to painstakingly remember every little bit he did on every planet.. That'd be a pain, for sure.

"What to do, what to do.." Kirito whispered, mumbling about in his thought on what to do. He snapped his fingers and the dimension suddenly was full of motion, blurs to even him. He was fast forwarding time until the very first sentient beings were space-faring, as he liked it when things flew around in space. That's what attracted him to another game, GalaxySpaic. He chuckled, remembering when he thought the developers made a spelling mistake in creating the game's name.

The dimension suddenly stopped moving, and then resumed promptly, his mind full of information that had flooded into his mind.

The Kallarians, were a race of sentient, plant like aliens, that were omnivores, unlike those of Earth. They could still use photosynthesis of course, but their bodies were more accustomed to eating meat and fruits, and vegetables.

Fun fact; Many Kallarian philosophers actually thought about whether it was cannibalism when a Kallarian ate fruit or veg. It gave many a headaches and migraines, still haven't figured it out to this day. funnily enough.

Moving on, they developed into space roughly 139 years ago, Earth years, this first started when one of the scientists on the Kallarian homeworld, Kalaria, found out about Fusion, and Antimatter energy. It took an estimated 50 years until they mastered these arts, and then, their advances in technology skyrocketed, to that of a tier 2 civilisation, also known as the the interstellar tier.

He was feeling in a mood to brag that he was a Deity, so naturally, he teleported right to the leader of the Kallarians.

He was called La'aps'apsa'now.

La'ap was doing his paperwork on his mobile device, when suddenly he noticed some other presence in his metal room on his Titan.

He called out in his own tongue, "Who goes there?"

"I go here," Kirito replied promptly and crisply, in the Kallarians tongue. His accent was a weird one though.

"Who are you, how did you get past my guards, and why are you here?" La'ap questioned him, throwing a non-literal storm of words at him.

"I am Kirito, I teleported, and I'm here to say hello." Kirito replied, pretty relaxed with his arms behind his back, his Kimono standing out. "You're this new space-faring species' leader, La'aps'apsa'now, I presume?" He continued, looking to start a conversation, and then evolve into a bragfest.

"Yes, I am, what of it?" He said back, now curious of the stranger. He then noticed he was not like a Kallarian, he was a Bipedal mammal, with a patch of black hair on top of his head, presumably eyes, with two holes coming out of a bit of his head, and a big hole at the bottom, presumably a nose and mouth, in order. "What are you, if I may ask? You look like no Kallarian I've ever seen." He added quickly, wanting his curiosity quenched.

"I've come to say hello, as I previously mentioned, and I am.." Kirito took a deep, unneeded breath. He was looking forward to the shock on this beings face. "A Deity." He replied briskly, with an untraceable amount of amusement.

"A.. Deity?" La'ap laughed, "Prepostrous, that's one of the most ridiculous pranks this side of the universe!" He chortled a bit longer.

"I assure you, I am a Deity, here let me demonstrate." He opened his palm, and moved it in front of himself, an image appearing in the space between them, showing the moment where Kirito tested his destructive skills, in the PoV of Kirito. He also created a miniature sun, which was encased in a transparent material that doesn't let the sun radiate any heat or radiation, and only a bit of light that won't blind the Kallarian.

La'ap reacted predictably. He opened his mouth and closed it many times, and then, after gaining his composure, said, mostly calm, "I want to deny this immediately, but my logical side is saying this isn't a fake. I know I most likely am acting like an actor from a film, but damn. A deity. Forgive me though if I don't have as much shock as I'm meant to. I'm quite old, and I've seen quite a lot of things happen in my life. I'm kind of used to the fact that unique things happen every now and then, but still, this is quite a kick in the backside, if I do say so myself.." La'aps took a sip from a plant-version of a teacup.

He immediately relaxed, as the relaxing perks of the Graintire Leaf Liquid kicked in immediately, calming his mind and letting him think clearly.

"So.. What is a Deity like yourself doing here, if I may ask?" He enquired, his curiosity piqued.

"I made this universe recently, and am quite interested in what would happen if I let a space-faring civilisation appear.. I fast-forwarded time, and here I am. Though personally, I prefer blowing stuff up, this is one of those times where my curiosity is calling loud enough that I will oblige. After all, I am kind of new to this Deity thing myself, but I can still blow up galaxies if I so choose." Kirito bragged a bit, mostly shamelessly, at the end.

"And I want to observe what changes will happen to this universes future if you are here now." Kirito said. He then immediately continued, "No, you aren't just for entertainment, I must add quickly, you were also made as me figuring out how to do things in this universe, when I was new. Since it takes ages for things to develop, I just forwarded time. Now, I might say, that the universes future has been changed drastically. I'm probably going to just watch and see what will happen. I'm going to add a few events here and there that will most likely surprise you and make this interesting for me and at the same time you, but I'm mostly going to be a spectator. Unless something unintended is going to happen."

Kirito smiled, as La'ap was wondering what he meant when he said 'Events'.

* * *

 **Here we go, that's a wrap. Almost double the length of the first chapter because I was feeling a spur of creativity. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and any improvement you might suggest! I appreciate any and all feedback, even if it's negative. Thanks!**

 **RekThighSkrubs AWAYYY~ (^-^)/**


	3. Timeskip! New Modes! Conviction!

**Sorry I'm late guys, but I've been really thinking about the plot, and since I ain't very good with plots.. Well.. Let's just say this isn't going to be plot-based for a while.**

 **Hell, Maybe this will just be a small story, getting people into the theme and feel of DeityVerse?**

 **Let me know about your opinion - I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile, tell me if you want me to cancel this story later on, when I have the plot all figured out, and re-do it from the beginning, plot and all!**

 **I've also been stricken with Writers Block.. I mean there's nothing really to do right now since there's no plot-line, and Kazuto is on Singleplayer mode right now.. So..**

 **Yeah, I guess! Sorry for this kind of long AN! Hopefully they won't be this big next time, hopefully.. Thanks for reading this, regardless! Leave me a review to tell me if you like this story, if you didn't, and reasons why, if you would be so kind! No requirement, but it'd be a happy day for me! ^~^**

* * *

It had been a year - Roughly - Since he first discovered DeityVerse Online.

Many updates have been implemented, specifically, Adventurer mode, and Mortal mode.

He looked over into the beautiful horizon of one of his most beautiful worlds, 'Aether', and smiled.

This was surely going to be a blast.

He opened the menu and looked at the help section, for the first time in months, after all, he made sure to memorise many things that he thought would be very useful in this game.

He clicked on the **Adventurer Mode** tab.

 **Adventurer Mode**

 **This feature, is a mode in which the player is put into the shoes of your classical RPG hero, also known as an adventurer. You can die very easily in this mode, since you are not a Divine Being.**

 **You have very limited power also.**

 **If you are playing Co-op, your friend could be the god while you are the adventurer, it could make for some very interesting plays and experiences. Your friend not feeling very nice? Smite! What if he's feeling great? Heal! Level up!**

 **But, there are many optional 'Grand Quests' that you can do, for a massive boost in strength.**

 **Kill the Demon Lord**

 **Conquer the World**

 **Befriend the Lord of the Forests**

 **Invade Heaven**

 **Reach level X (This quest is able to be set by a god)**

 **Many more quests are coming soon, along with an all-new quest editor!**

He smirked and thought about all the possible challenges ahead of his in that mode. But firstly, he had to read the next mode, Mortal Mode.

 **Mortal Mode**

 **Mortal mode, the mode where you, like adventurer mode, are a mortal, however, you are just a normal mortal. No supernatural elements about it. A boring life, really, but ideal for living your life. You can fast-forward time if you require.**

 **This mode is more for romance purposes, but don't get too excited, you aren't able to do the reproductive dance! This is a romance mode, not a procreation mode! There's plenty of games out there to satisfy your.. Uh.. Urges..?**

He heard what sounded like a small cough.

 **That aside, this is a dull mode compared to most others if you're just playing this solo. We suggest playing co-op at least, so then you'd have someone to accompany you and help you through this world! Preferably, someone who has already played this mode and completed it.. But.. Where's the fun in that?**

He finished reading and sighed at the last mode.

"Who'd ever want to play that mode? Sounds so dull and boring.. But that 'Adventurer Mode'.. It sounds awesome.. Reminds me of THAT game.."

He sighed, still unable to make sense of his love-hate relationship with Sword Art Online.

Though, he has found quite a lot of SAO replicas, except, of course, for the 'Die in the game, die in real life!' mechanic, and 'No Log Out' mechanic.

Speaking about that, a company has been created to administrate over the VR industry. Players in-game can contact that industry if anything is wrong in the game that is serious, example - Being unable to log out.

He smiled, and stroked the cat that came up to him. His seat on the beautiful waterfall making the moment awesome.

"When I feel like I've completed the normal mode.. I'll come for you, Adventurer mode! Maybe you too, Mortal Mode.." He exclaimed with conviction, the cat mewing in reply.

"And I won't back down, either!"

* * *

 **The end! Tell me how you thought it was if you want! Though don't feel pressured in doing so!**

 **Also, sorry for it being so short.. I just wanted to make an update for you guys to know I haven't abandoned this story, and I was kinda stumped.. So.. Yeah! :p**

 **In the immortal words of Atlas;  
Review, would ya kindly?**


End file.
